wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mist/Soulless(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Mist was often times different shades of gray, with the occasional streaks of black thrown in. She was covered in scars from the experiments that Shadowbrand did on her and often had bloodstains covering her tail, underbelly, neck, claws, legs, horns, jaws, and wings. Her teeth were stained permanently red due to how much she fought, and her eyes were dark red. After she went insane, her eyes were said to glow slightly, and to have a soulless look in them. Personality: When she lived in the Rainforest, Mist was more grumpy than the average RainWing, due to being a Dark-Born. She was typically happier at night, due to having her "suntime" at night. After she was experimented on and she went insane, Mist still possessed much of her old personality, although it had a much more sadistic side to it. She was happy only when killing, and took great pleasure in feeling another dragon's dying by her claws. Backstory: Pre-Series: A RainWing dragonet hatched in the Rainforest at exactly midnight; alone. No parents were around to watch her hatch, since RainWings didn't take care of their eggs individually. Normally, all RainWing eggs would have been placed in one of the hatcheries, which was where they stayed until they hatched. But for some unknown, strange reason, the dragonet's egg was not in the hatchery. In fact, it was several miles away from the RainWing village. As she hatched, the dragonet felt a strong urge to climb as high as she could to the moon. After several attempts, she managed to scramble up to the top of the tree, squeaking softly as the moonlight poured over her scales, dripping over her and settling around her like a shroud. Happy, the dragonet fell asleep. The next morning, the members of the RainWing village woke up to a normal day, until one RainWing, named Howler, found a place in the Rainforest where there was a fog that was so thick, the older RainWing could hardly see in front of him. As he progressed, the unnatural fog seemed to close around him like claws, until he reached the apparent center, an ancient baobab. Deciding to investigate, Howler climbed up the tree, and found the lone dragonet, who was awake and and staring at him creepily with her dark red eyes. Despite the dragonet's efforts to resist, Howler seized her and easily pried her small talons off of the branch. Then he flew back to the RainWing village, the fog dissipating behind him, and the dragonet screeching angrily the whole way. When Howler arrived the other RainWings crowded around him, eager to learn what was making all of that racket, which was obviously coming from Howler's direction. Howler showed the writhing, angry RainWing dragonet to the crowd of RainWings, who looked at the dragonet's stormy gray scales which were shot through with streaks of dark red and black, then took notice of the dragonet's bared fangs and seething red eyes, and backed off. Howler took the dragonet to Queen Exquisite, who, as usual, had too many sloths to count, and asked what to do about her. After the dragonet snarled and tried to bite at one of the sloths who got too close too her, Exquisite waved her talon, worry in her eyes, and obviously real, judging by how her talons and tail were turning pale green. Howler took the dragonet and named her Mist, raising her as his own. As she grew, Howler noticed that she never participated in suntime, which made her cranky during the day. He also noticed that at night, Mist would fly up to the highest platform, and fall asleep, like she was having her own suntime at night. After several years of Mist doing that, Howler feared that Mist had some sort of deformity that could get her banished from the tribe. One night, after she had gone to sleep, Howler flew up and checked. Mist had no deformites. She was perfectly fine. After several more months of watching her, Howler found his library of scrolls, and found the one titled, On Special ''Dragons￼. After reading every entry in the scroll ￼on RainWings, Howler came to his final conclusion: Mist was a Dark-Born RainWing, a RainWing hatched at midnight who could gain energy from moonlight instead of sunlight. Two days later, Mist disappeared. Mist would never return to the Rainforest, having been kidnapped by several NightWings for experimentation. When she woke up from being knocked out, she found herself in a cell, with a NightWing guard watching her closely. After waiting for her to wake up fully, the guard walked out and didn't return for several minutes. When he did, six more were with him. After unchaining her, the guards dragged her through the air to the labs and shoved her inside, then chained her tightly to the wall. After a while, a NightWing with scars pockmarking his snout, chest, and shoulders walked in. The NightWing introduced himself as Shadowbrand, one of the NightWing scientists, and the experimentation commenced. The experiments that Shadowbrand did on Mist involved things like cutting off each of her claws and inserting the serrated claws and DNA of an IceWing, or stabbing needles into her jaws that made them bleed, which Shadowbrand experimented on separately, or slicing open her neck with a knife, and then stabbing a syringe into the wound, inserting some sort of strange concoction he had made, then sewing up the wound by harshly stabbing a sewing needle through her neck and sewing it shut roughly. Over next several years, Mist was reduced to little more than a broken, mindless husk of the dragon she had been. One day, Mist's guards took her to a new cell, one in a circular room, which was filled with dragons and various animals. After chaining her up, the guards left. Several days later, the guards came and took Mist out of the prison, along with a large SandWing. She had been starved of both food and water for months, but hadn't yet gone over the edge. Shadowbrand gave the orders to fight, and they did, with Mist winning after sinking her teeth into the SandWing's scales and injecting her venom into him, killing the dragon from the inside. She was taken back to her cell, and slowly went insane. Shadowbrand gave her the nickname of "Soulless", due to the soulless look she had in her eyes. Wings of Fire: Complexity's Shadow: Mist first appears when she is taken to Shadowbrand's arena for a match against Shadowbrand's pet, a NightWing named Nevermore. While fighting, she suggests that they play a modified version of a game she made up, called ''Kill or Die. She won both the game and the match, knocking Nevermore out in the process. Afterwards, she is taken back to her cell. The next time she appears is when Complexity is thrown into the arena and forced to fight Mist as punishment for trying to escape. Complexity wins, but only because she knocks Mist out by smashing the RainWing into the arena wall and slices her throat, although not deep enough to kill her. Mist is taken elsewhere, leaving Complexity standing alone in the arena. Mist is mentioned by Nevermore when Complexity asks why Mist likes killing so much, and who she is. The final time Mist appears is when the volcano is exploding, and Complexity, Nevermore, Shadowbrand, and Agonyclaws are escaping. Mist goes after Nevermore in an attempt to kill him. Her reasons for doing so were because she felt rejected by Nevermore, since she had, at one time loved him and he didn't return her feelings. She also wanted another chance to kill him since she wasn't able to in the arena. The two fought next to a lava river, and since Mist's wings were still bound, she couldn't fly. Complexity joined in the fight in an attempt to save Nevermore, and ended up pushing Mist into the lava, killing her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)